Silent In The Dark
by Spuffy57
Summary: AU: Hermione pays the Shrieking Shack a visit and finds someone there. She cant seem to keep herself away from him. How far will Hermione go to be with this person? Hermione POV.
1. Bloody Gryffindor

_This is my first S/Hr fic. I have taken a sudden interest in the pairing._

r&r please. Flames are welcome as long as they are meant to advise me and  
give me tips. Not to say I am a horrible writer or something.

Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. xo 

_

* * *

_

_So many words go unspoken,  
As we linger here in the dark.  
There is a thing or two I wish you to know,  
But all the words seem to slip away,  
As you tenderly wrap me in your embrace.  
Still I wish I could find a way to say,  
I never thought dreams could come true  
Yet you showed me that they do,  
When you came into my life.  
You set my soul free,  
With every kiss we share.  
That from the moment I saw your face,  
These feelings washed over me  
Like a tidal wave against the jagged shore.  
Tell me you feel the same.  
Tell me there is nowhere else you would rather be.  
Then here at this moment in each others arms.  
So many words go unspoken  
As we linger here in the dark.  
Trying to find a way to let the other know  
How wonderful life is here together silent in the dark.  
-Sarrah Chang_

I carelessly played with the small diamond ring on my finger. Ron had  
proposed three months after the final battle. At last I felt content with my  
life. No more worrying about whether or not Harry would make it through the  
year or if Ron would start snogging someone else again. No, Harry is now  
safe and Ron will soon be mine and I will be his.

The peaceful moment was ruined when Harry came barging into the burrow. The  
rest of the Weasley's were out shopping. "I can't believe this!" Harry said  
and sat next to me.  
"What's the matter?" I asked him as I sat up..

"Snape," he mumbled. I nodded slowly. Harry had told me about how Snape had  
died protecting him out of love for Lily. I knew Harry did not like talking  
about him.

"What about Snape, Harry?"

"The damn ministry won't put up Snape's portrait," Harry brought his green  
eyes up to meet mine. "They want proof, but I can't show them the memories. I  
don't think he wanted anyone else to see the parts about my mum."

"Don't you know how to rearrange them?" I asked him softly.  
"No. Do you?"

As I began to reply he put his hand up, "That was a dumb question. Can you do  
it? Please, Hermione?"  
"Of course I will,"

He grinned and reached into his cloak pocket. He held out a small vial that  
had a silky mist swirling around inside it. "I had it with me to show the  
ministry, but when I got there I realized I couldn't show them."

I reached out and grabbed the vial. It was ice cold, something I was not  
expecting. I felt a chill run down my spine. It wasn't just from the cold,  
though. I felt like I was violating Snape somehow, as I was going to be  
watching these memories. Thinking about death always creeps me out a bit.

Harry's smile softened. I took one last look at him before I uncorked the  
bottle and dove in.

x

I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked around the room after viewing  
the memories, I was in shock after what I had just witnessed. Severus Snape,  
the snarky, greasy git had a heart. I never knew he was actually capable of  
loving anyone. I stood up and handed Harry the vial filled with the revised  
memories. They were the same with the exception of the ones before Snape was a  
teacher. Those had been removed.

"They may know that I edited some things, but they will know that I did not  
change any pertinent memories," I told Harry.  
He nodded as he answered. "Thank you so much. I'm heading back there now.  
Would you like to come?"

I shook my head. My unruly hear fell out of its loose bun into my face. "I  
understand," Harry said, "I was shaken up when I first saw the memories too."  
Harry left the burrow a few moments later.

I blinked and looked around. I felt like I was in a dream. I grabbed my cloak  
and marched out the door.

The shrieking shack seemed colder to me then when I was last here. I walked  
up into the top room where I had stood with Sirius, Lupin, Peter and Snape in  
our third year. So much had changed since then. Who knew that they would all  
end up dying?

I was not sure why I had come here, but I just felt I had to. I needed to pay  
my respects to the Slytherin who died for my best friend. His body was no  
longer here. I wasn't even sure where he was buried.

"Professor Snape, I'm so sorry. If only we had known. You still may be  
alive," I said sadly.

"Bloody Gryffindor's can never let go of anything," I heard a deep voice say  
behind me. I spun around and saw a translucent Severus Snape sneering behind  
me.


	2. Just a Bit Shaken Up

_I am sorry it took sooo long to update, but midterms are over so I have some free time to write, until audtions for Footloose. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I wasn't too sure about this fic when I started it. Now I have an idea of where I am going with the story. _

_Also I said that this would be a S/Hr fic in my last AN. I don't know what I was talking about. This will be a Snape and Hermione story. Sorry about that!_

_Hope you all enjoy it! _

_I own nothing, JK Rowling owns all these characters. _

_xo_

_Brittany Rose

* * *

_

I stared in shock at the potions professor who stood in front of me. He looked around the room without acknowledging my presence.

"Professor?" I murmured. His head snapped towards me. He furrowed his brows for a moment. and then he said, "You can see me?"

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"No one else could. Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were unable to notice me. Unfortunately that did not stop them from apologizing and thanking me. "

I stepped closer to him in curiosity. "Well, we are thankful and feel horrible about the we treated you for years,"

Snape shook his head. "Why is that? I expect to be treated that way based on how I acted towards my students. No matter. It's in the past,"

I nodded slowly. Then stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean Gryffindors cant let go of anything? If I'm not mistaken it was a certain Slytherin whose entire means of existence was based on some school boy crush,"

Snape's face clouded over. "How do you-"

"I helped Harry sift through your memories. I was cleansing them for him to show the ministry what really happened without some parts about Lily. He thought those would embarrass you. He did it to get your portrait up," I watched as Snape's figure glided across the room. "Professor?"

He sighed and replied, "What do you want?"

"Is it lonely up here? I have always been so fascinated with what happened when one dies,"

He snorted but stopped his movements, "You would. I suppose to the average person it is lonely. I was not use to visitors in life so I am alright."

My heart clenched as I thought about his life. "I really am very sorry sir,"

Snape sneered at me once again and shook his head. I smiled a bit and looked around the room. "It is quite relaxing in here,"

"I suppose. Is there anything else you wanted from me?"

I had the feeling I was being kicked out so I shook my head, no. "No, that's all. Would you mind if I visited once in a while. To read or something, not to bother you. I never get any peace back at the burrow,"

"Do as you wish,"

"Thank you. Good evening, Professor."

"Hermione?" I spun around when I he said my name. "You may call me Severus. I am no longer you teacher after all,"

I smiled softly at him. "Alright. Good night, Severus."

I had a small smile on my face the whole way back to the burrow. Snape, I mean, Severus was fairly decent. He was not incredibly kind to me, but he did say that I was welcome back. He is so reserved. If only I could just get him to open up. I'm sure I would see what Lily saw in him years ago.

I opened the door and sat on the couch. Harry was telling Ginny about how he convinced the ministry to put up Snape's portrait. She was listening and smiling.

Ron ran into the room. His face lit up when he saw me. I felt a small pang of guilt that I was not as happy to see him. In fact I would rather be at the shrieking shack right now. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Where have you been?" He asked me while grabbing my hands.

"I just went out for a walk," My mind drifted back to Snape and him being alone. I felt guilty once again. "Have you gone to the shrieking shack since Snape's death?"

Ron cocked his head to the side as he stared at me. He opened his moth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I went a week ago," Ginny said somberly. "Just to thank him for everything. I tried to find out where he was buried, but I couldn't,"

"I went too," said Harry. No was surprised that he went.

Finally Ron spoke up. "I went to apologize. He was a git, but I feel sorry for him,"

"And," I realized my voice was shaking. Taking a deep breath I finished my sentence, "Did any of you ever see him up there?"

"Well, no of course not, Hermione. He's dead after all," Ron replied. Ginny and Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron.

"Oh, right." I murmured.

"Why? Did _you_ see him?" Ron asked.

"N-no," I said in a shaky voice. "I just know that often times people who were killed and didn't deserve it or seek something else in life come back as ghosts. I was merely curious."

"Let me guess you read that somewhere?"

I frowned at Ron, but he walked closer to me. "I'm just joking with you, Hermione. I love how smart you are." He kissed me on the forehead and I forced myself to grin.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I will just go to sleep. Goodnight everyone."

" 'Night," Ron said and kissed me once again, this time on the lips. "Don't forget to be up early tomorrow. We still have to set up for the wedding in two days!"

I nodded and kept walking up the stairs. The wedding. How could I forget that Ron and I are getting married in just two days? And why didn't I want to kiss him. I'm just a bit shaken up after seeing Snape. That has to be it.


	3. Out for a Walk

_Thank you for the reviews. They are what keep me writing! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Flames are welcome, by the way. As long as they are ment to help me write better, not to say that my story sucks. On with the next chapter..._

_J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.

* * *

_

I awoke the next morning slightly panicked. The wedding is tomorrow and The Burrow still is not ready. I walked downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley telling George, Ginny and Harry to carry some things inside. I looked out the window and noticed it was raining.

Two strong, freckle covered arms encircled me. I leaned back into Ron. My mind was buzzing with everything that was happening. Ron kissed me on the cheek and went down stairs to talk to Harry. Mr. Weasley came into the house looking soaking wet. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

Here I stood looking down at them all. My thoughts drifting off to someone who wasn't in a warm home during this rainstorm. Someone who wasn't surrounded by those he loved. I quickly ran upstairs and got changed.

I went outside and apparated to the Shrieking Shack. "I will only be here for a few minuets," I said to myself. I slowly made my way up the stairs. Taking them one step at a time.

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Snape was standing there looking out the window. "Took you long enough," he said in his monotone voice. "It was agonizing to hear you walking up those stairs." He spun around and looked at me, smirking.

I cleared my throat, softly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's only been a matter or hours since we last spoke. Did you expect much to change?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop," Snape said loudly and then continued in a softer tone, "apologizing. It is not necessary."

"Right," I said. "I just wanted to check up on you. I've been preparing for my wedding tomorrow and after then I'm sure I will be busy and may not be able to visit for a while.

"Fine, by me." He snapped. "Who is the lucky bloke? Mr. Weasley, I presume?"

I nodded slowly. Snape looked at me in and odd way. As if he were studying my face. "Why aren't you at home with your darling fiancé and your new family."

"I just told you. I wanted to see how you are." I stepped closer to him.

Snape stiffened for a moment and looked down at me. "Are you looking forward to your wedding with Mr. Weasley?"

The question took me off guard and I stopped walking. "O-of course I am."

He shook his head up and down slowly. "You don't believe he is too young for marriage?"

"No. He is my age."

"I don't mean his age. You are wise beyond you're years. Mr. Weasley is a different case, however. He is immature. Surely, you don't believe this will last?"

"It will! How can you say that? I love Ron. I do! We have had feelings for each other for years. Now we can finally be together and that is what we both want." After I finished speaking I wasn't sure if I talking to Snape or myself.

"Are you sure you love him? Perhaps its was just the hormones driving you both crazy. After years you finally get to be together, as you said. Are you sure you are completely satisfied with this relationship. Are you positive that what you both had wasn't a teenage infatuation?"

My mouth was open slightly as I looked at Snape. What he said wasn't true. I love Ron and Ron loves me.

"You're wrong," I whispered.

Snape sneered at me. I do love Ron. I do. I do. I do! I backed away from Snape. I needed to get out of this house. Away from Snape and back to Ron.

I ran out of the house and quickly apparated back to The Burrow. Ginny was outside carrying a basket full of flowers. She waved at me and I walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, happily. "We've been looking for you."

"I just went out for a walk. I needed some fresh air."

Ginny furrowed her eyes brows together and looked closely at my face. "In the rain?"

"I apparated...somewhere else. Everything is alright. It was just too stuffy in their."

Ginny smiled softly and nodded. "I don't blame you. Mum has been driving Ron crazy all day. I would escape for a little while too if I were you."

I gave a shaky laugh and followed Ginny into the house. Things seemed to half calmed down a bit. George and Harry were deep in conversation with Mr. Weasley. Ron's face brightened when he saw me. I forced myself to smile back. I kissed him softly on the lips. I went to pull away, but he forced me closer to him. "Lets go up stairs," he whispered in my ear.

Taking my hand he led me upstairs into his bedroom. He shut the door and kissed me straight on the lips. I felt his tongue part my lips and I gasped in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to be this happy to see me. Ron must have taken my gasp to mean something else, because his tongue seemed content where it was didn't seem to be going anywhere. He picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Merlin, Hermione," He said in a moan. "I want you."

He unbuttoned my jeans and I froze. I'm still a virgin and I don't want to give myself up at this moment. "Ron, stop, please," I said softly. He pulled his hand away and looked down at me. "I'm sorry. I just think we should wait until we're married. Afterall, we will be tomorrow."

Ron sighed, but nodded. "You're right. We may as well wait." He laid on the bed and pulled me close to him. I rested my head in his chest and tried to be excited for the up coming moments I will share with Ron. Instead I fell asleep feeling guilty about how I left things with Snape.


End file.
